


On Hemingway

by closetcellist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet (not even a drabble) based around a quote from Hemingway's <i> The Garden of Eden </i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Hemingway

Perhaps unsurprisingly, it had happened. Crowley sounded nothing but petulant.  
“And we’re damned now. I was and now you are. Look at me and see how much you like it.”  
And Aziraphale looked, watching the tender fingers of the sunrise light the dust motes in the room and paint a glow on the demon’s skin, firing his eyes to a gently smoldering amber, and he felt inside only a growing, hollow, clanging emptiness.


End file.
